Daiichi no Koi
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: "Gaki ja nai!"/ "Karena tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku dan Nii-chan!"/ "Aku menyayangimu, Gaki..."/ Aku... tak pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi...  Shounen-ai. FrauTei. RnR pleas!


_**Summary:**_ _**"**__Gaki ja nai!"__**/ **_"Karena tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku dan _Nii-chan!_"**/** "Aku menyayangimu, _Gaki_..."**/** "Kita akan selalu bersama, _Nii-chan!_ Apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!"**/** Aku... tak pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi...

_**Warning:**_ AU. OOC _**(**__Hana usahakan tetap In Chara, tapi mohon dimaklumi kalau tetap berkesan OOC__**)**_. _**Shonen-ai**__. _

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Genre: **_

Romance **/** Drama

_**Disclaimer:**_

07-Ghost © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara

_**Fanfic:**_ _Daiichi no Koi_ © Hanabi Kaori **(**_It's Me!_**)**

_**Pairing: **_

Frau **x **Teito

**.**

* * *

><p>—<strong>Daiichi no Koi—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Aku masih ingat betul hari itu, hari dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Di tempat rahasia... yang hanya diketahui oleh kami berdua...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TENG TENG TENG...**_

Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi nyaring. Teman-temanku bersorak riang karena mereka tak harus berlama-lama lagi berada di sekolah ini. Memalukan. Apa seperti itu seharusnya tingkah murid yang duduk di bangku SMP? Walau senang, setidaknya mereka kan tidak perlu berteriak-teriak begitu.

Semua murid berhamburan keluar gerbang sekolah. Mereka melambai satu sama lain dengan penuh senyum ceria. Kecuali satu orang, yaitu aku. Aku melangkah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Menjauhi gedung sekolah, tanpa mempedulikan sedikitpun panggilan teman-teman yang berusaha menyapaku.

Hari ini sama saja, sangat membosankan. Para _Sensei_ terus bicara tanpa henti pada kami soal ujian kelulusan. Hahh... jadi murid tingkat akhir di sekolah memang sangat menjengkelkan. Tak bisakan orang-orang tua itu berhenti membicarakan tentang ujian kelulusan barang sehari saja?

_**Drrrttt!**_

Sesuatu bergetar dalam saku _blazer_-ku. kutarik sebuah ponsel dari dalam saku itu. huh... sepertinya aku tahu siapa pengirim pesan ini dan apa isi pesannya.

'_**From: **__Tou-san_

_Hari ini Tou-san lembur, kau siapkanlah makanan sendiri. Jangan lupa kunci pintu sebelum tidur.__**'**_

Sudah kuduga, tahu begini aku tak perlu repot-repot membuka pesan ini. _Tou-san _selalu sibuk bekerja dan jarang ada di rumah. Sejak _Kaa-san_ meninggal memang aku hanya hidup berdua dengan _Tou-san_, tapi tetap saja... rasanya seperti hanya hidup seorang diri di dunia ini. Bahkan aku tak yakin hidupku ini memiliki arti.

Tangan kananku terus melempar dan menangkap bola _baseball_ dengan santai. Aku baru ingat aku punya jadwal pertandingan minggu depan. Malasnya... lagipula aku sedang malas bertanding, tapi malah ditantang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak mau dikatai pengecut karena tidak melayani tantangan itu.

_**PLUK!**_

"Oh, Sial!" gerutuku kesal karena bola yang sejak tadi kumainkan di tangan kananku jatuh dan menggelinding ke semak-semak. Ahk! Itu kan bola keberuntungan-ku! Akhirnya dengan malas aku mencari bola itu. masuk kedalam rerimbunan semak-semak yang cukup tinggi. Tanpa sadar, ternyata jalan itu membawaku kearah sebuah hutan kecil.

"Tempat aneh. Aku tak tahu ada tempat semacam ini di tengah jalan antara rumah dan sekolah... dan lagi kemana sih bola itu menggelinding!" aku mulai frustasi sendiri. Bayangkan saja, aku harus mencari benda yang hanya sebesar kepalan tangan itu di tengah hutan kecil semacam ini.

"Itu dia!" mataku menangkap sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan berwarna putih tergeletak di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Segera kuhampiri dan kupungut bola _baseball_ itu. huh! Untuk tak sampai hilang! Kakiku hendak melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan hutan kecil itu, namun langkahku kembali terhenti... oleh sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah ku duga...

_**Sebuah danau..?**_

Kenapa ada danau di tempat seperti ini? Dan terlebih lagi, sepertinya tak ada seorangpun yang tahu menahu tentang tempat yang... seindah ini.. tak bisa kualihkan pandanganku dari danau tersebut. Tanpa sadar kakiku bergerak maju, ingin melihat pemandangan indah itu lebih dekat, dan hasilnya tak mengecewakan. Tempat ini ternyata memang sangat indah. Sebuah danau kecil yang dikelilingi pepohonan dan padang rumput. Sungguh panorama alam yang menawan.

"Shiro! Jangan lari-lari! Hahaha~"

Aku mendengar suara tawa seseorang, aku kembali melangkah mencari sumber suara itu. hingga aku menemukannya... ternyata suara tadi berasal dari seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain-main dengan seekor kelinci putih di pinggiran danau.

Tunggu dulu! Anak kecil? Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa anak itu bisa ada di tempat ini. Sendirian pula. Anak itu nampak sangat riang bermain dengan seekor kelinci. Tawanya renyah dan terdengar sangat polos. Entah kenapa... aku ingin ikut tersenyum melihat bocah itu.

"Ah!" Bocah itu menyadari aku tak jauh darinya. Ia menghentikan tawanya dan menatapku. "_Nii-chan_ siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya-nya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Mata _emerald_-nya yang bulat itu menatapku.

"Kau sendiri bocah? Kenapa kau ada di tempat ini sendirian? Anak-anak cepat pulang sana!" ucapku cuek. Anak itu menekuk alisnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal mungkin?

"Aku bukan bocah! Usiaku sudah 8 tahun!" ucapnya kesal padaku. Oh, ternyata usianya 6 tahun lebih muda dariku. Bilangnya bukan bocah, tapi dikatai bocah saja sudah ngambek. Dasar... "_Nii-chan_ belum jawab pertanyaanku!" sambungnya lagi.

''Aku kesini karena bola _baseball-_ku tadi menggelinding kemari," jelasku. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang _Gaki_, tidak baik anak kecil berkeliaran sendirian."

"_**Gaki ja nai!"**_ teriaknya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Anak ini benar-benar tidak sopan. "Lagipula, aku tidak sendirian! Aku bersama teman-temanku!"

"Teman? Di mana? Jelas sejak tadi kulihat kau hanya sendirian," ucapku bingung. Bocah itu tersenyum manis. Ya, manis... kenapa hatiku terasa hangat melihat senyumannya..?

"Itu mereka! Shiro! Kuro! Ne-_chan!_ Semuanya!" bocah itu berteriak riang sambil melambai-lambai entah pada siapa? Tak berapa lama, semak-semak yang mengitari padang rumput dan danau itu bergerak-gerak. Dan dari dalam semak-semak itu, beberapa hewan kecil bermunculan.

Ada seekor kelinci putih, kelinci hitam, seekor kucing, dan beberapa tupai. Hewan-hewan itu menghampiri bocah ini. Dan bocah ini sendiri? Nampaknya tak takut sama sekali. "Lihat kan, _Nii-chan?_ Aku tidak sendirian! Aku bersama teman-temanku!" ucapnya dengan riang memeluk kelinci yang berbulu putih. "Biar kuperkenalkan pada _Nii-chan!_ Ini Shiro! Yang ini Kuro! Lalu ini Ne-_chan!_ Dan yang ini—"

"_Stop! Stop!_ Kau tidak perlu mengenalkan mereka satu-persatu padaku!" selaku cepat. Ngomong aku belum tahu tempat ini. "Hei, bocah. Tempat apa ini?"

"Tempat ini?" Ia bertanya balik sambil terduduk di atas rerumputan dan mengelus-ngelus kepala kucing yang dengan manis ada di pangkuannya. "Ini tempat rahasiaku!" jelasnya sambil tersenyum riang padaku.

"Ha?" hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan, tanda tak mengerti.

"Iya! Ini tempat rahasiaku! Hanya aku yang tahu tentang tempat ini! Tapi, _Nii-chan_ hebat bisa menemukan tempat ini juga!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Hebat apanya? Kau itu bocah yang aneh," balasku lagi.

"Ukh... aku bukan bocah!" dia kembali menggembungkan pipinya. "Berarti... sekarang ini bukan tempat rahasiaku lagi ya..."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menaikkan satu alis.

"Karena sekarang, ini jadi tempat rahasiaku dan _Nii-chan!_" sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah mungil itu.

_**DEG!**_

Kenapa...? kenapa bocah itu malah tersenyum? Tidakkah seharusnya Ia sedih karena tempat ini tak lagi jadi tempat rahasianya seorang... kenapa ia justru tersenyum senang padaku? Senyum bahagia yang nampak begitu polos.

"Terserah sajalah Bocah..." aku mengalihkan padangan-ku darinya. "Sekarang sudah sore, kau cepatlah pulang juga," ucapku sambil bersiap melangkah pergi. Namun sebuah tangan menarik ujung bajuku, hingga mau-tak mau aku harus berhenti. Aku berbalik menatap bocah itu sedikit kesal bercampur bingung. "Apa lagi?"

"Janji dulu!" ucapnya menjawab pertanyaanku sambil mengacungkan kelingking kanannya. "_Nii-chan_ harus janji tidak akan memberitahukan tempat ini pada siapapun!" jelasnya lagi.

"Baik, baik. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu!" ucapku ketus, tapi bocah itu sama sekali tidak perduli dan tetap memegangi ujung _blazer_-ku dengan erat.

"Tidak mau! Tidak akan kulepaskan kalau _Nii-chan_ tidak buat janji kelingking dulu!" bocah ini benar-benar ngotot. Lagipula apa-apaan itu? Memangnya dia anggap aku anak kecil? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku membuat janji kelingking!

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali sih Bocah?" tanyaku lagi semakin kesal.

"Karena tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku dan _Nii-chan!_"

_**DEG!**_

Kenapa dia katakan hal itu lagi? kenapa tempat ini sepertinya begitu penting untuknya dan untukku..? Dan lagi, bocah aneh ini... ah, tidak! mungkin akulah yang aneh... kenapa hatiku terasa hangat saat mendengarnya bicara begitu. Padahal itu hanya kata-kata seorang bocah...

"Ayo janji!" Bocah itu kembali memaksaku, seruannya menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, daripada aku harus berdebat dengan seorang bocah seperti orang bodoh. Aku menunduk, mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya.

"Aku janji, tidak akan mengatakan tempat ini pada siapapun," ku kaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil. Tangannya ternyata memang sangat mungil... wajar saja, dia kan masih bocah... ia tersenyum gembira dan mengangguk senang.

"Besok datang lagi ya, Nii-chan!" itulah yang dikatakannya padaku yang mulai beranjak pergi. Ia mengatakannya sambil melambai-lambai penuh semangat. Huh... mana mau aku berurusan dengan anak aneh itu lagi.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'_Karena tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku dan Nii-chan!__**'**_

Ahk! Kenapa aku terus terngiang-ngiang kalimat itu! ini buruk, sangat buruk! Sejak kemarin _**—**__sepulang dari tempat itu__**—**_ aku tak bisa sedikitpun menghapus bayangan si bocah aneh itu. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya! Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tak gatal dengan kasar. Aku bingung pada diriku sendiri...

Kenapa bocah itu selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku? Helaian rambut coklatnya... mata _emerald_-nya yang indah... senyumnya yang manis... ini sudah cukup! Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada bocah yang bahkan usianya lebih muda 6 tahun dariku! Dan lagi... bocah itu laki-laki!

Ingin sekali rasanya aku membanting kepalaku sendiri kearah meja saat ini. Berharap itu bisa menyadarkanku dari pikiran gila ini. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah lelaki? yang benar saja! Yah, walau wajahnya memang sangat manis—! Gyyaaaa! Ini sudah kelewatan!

Kupikir aku benar-benar akan gila hanya karena hal ini. Pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh _sensei _tak ada satupun yang masuk dalam otakku. Sungguh keterlaluan... apa yang harus aku lakukan jika begini? Aneh jika aku sampai sebingung ini bukan? Tapi wajar saja, ini kan pertama kalinya aku merasa begini...

Cinta itu apa? Bagaimana rasanya? Aku tak pernah peduli akan hal bodoh semacam itu. para gadis di kelasku sangat berisik dan cerewet, sama sekali membuatku tak tertarik. Tapi kenapa, bocah itu justru bisa menarik hatiku?

Aku memandang keluar jendela, melihat awan yang bergerak pelan di langit. Tanpa sadar aku berpikir...

'_**Aku... ingin menemuinya lagi...'**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ah! _Konichiwa Nii-chan!_" sudah kuduga. Seperti sebelumnya, bocah itu ada di tempat ini, sedang bermain dengan hewan-hewan kecil. Wajahnya begitu bahagia, seakan-akan bocah ini masih belum punya dosa. Aku meletakkan tasku dan duduk di atas rerumputan hijau.

Kuambil beberapa buku pelajaran dari dalam tas dan mulai membacanya. Gara-gara terus terpikir bocah ini, aku jadi tak bisa konsen belajar di sekolah tadi. Bocah itu memandangku dengan senyum simpul, sebelum akhirnya Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"_Nii-chan_ sedang apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Belajar," hanya jawaban singkat yang ku keluarkan.

"Uhk, belajar itu membosankan!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sepertinya bocah ini memang tak suka belajar.

"Jika tak belajar, kau akan jadi anak yang bodoh," ucapku cuek, pandanganku masih terarah kearah buku. Berusaha tak menghiraukan apapun yang tengah diperbuat oleh bocah yang kini terduduk di sampingku itu. "Hei, sedang apa kau?" tanyaku heran saat melihatnya meletakkan beberapa kue di atas rumput.

"Kuro dan Shiro tidak mau makan, _Nii-chan!_ Padahal kue ini enak!" ucapnya sedikit sedih. Uph! Aku berusaha menahan tawaku, ingin rasanya aku tertawa. Dasar bocah, mana ada Kelinci mau makan kue coklat?

"Hei, _Gaki_..." aku mendekatinya. "Kelinci tidak makan kue," Ucapku sambil menunjuk kedua kelinci itu.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka tidak suka yang rasa coklat? Tapi ini kan enak!"

"Uph! Hahahahaha!" oh, kelepasan. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Bocah ini benar-benar kelewat polos. "Haha... Aduh, perutku sampai sakit..." aku berusaha meredam tawa sambil memegangi perutku. Sedang bocah itu hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung melihatku yang tertawa geli.

"_Nii-chan_ kenapa?" tanyanya polos dengan wajah yang mau-tak mau harus ku akui lucu.

"Kau itu benar-benar bocah ya. Yang namanya kelinci, makanannya itu sayuran semacam wortel! Mereka bukannya tidak suka kue, tapi itu memang bukan makanan mereka," ujarku menjelaskan.

"Ooohhh..." mulut bocah itu membulat berbentuk **'**O**'**. Setelah mengerti apa yang kujelaskan, bocah itu kembali tersenyum. "_Nii-chan_ pintar ya!" pujinya riang. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum padanya. Tanganku seolah bergerak sendiri, menepuk puncak kepala bocah itu. "Hehe~ hari ini istimewa!" ujarnya riang.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat _Nii-chan_ tertawa!" senyum merekah di wajah mungil itu. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang seakan tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata saat melihat senyum manisnya itu. yang pasti...

_Entah sudah berapa lama... aku tak merasakan hatiku sehangat ini..._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Terus berlanjut menjadi minggu, dan seterusnya. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku selalu pergi ke tempat itu, dan di sana... bocah itu selalu menungguku. Kami mulai akrab. Aku mulai bisa ikut tertawa riang bersamanya. Dan semakin tak bisa kupungkiri, aku memang menyukai bocah itu lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak. Bocah itu adalah...

Cinta pertamaku...

"_Nii-chan_, itu apa?" Ia bertanya heran melihatku terdiam memegangi sebuah kalung.

"Hm? Ini kalung, _Gaki_," jelasku.

"Aku tahu itu kalung!" kini Ia tak memprotes sedikitpun dengan panggilan _**'**__Gaki__**'**_ itu. "Itu kalung _Nii-chan?_ _Nii-chan_ kan laki-laki, masa' pakai kalung?" tanya-nya bingung. Ia tidak sadar bicara begitu... padahal ia sendiri laki-laki, tapi wajahnya itu kelewat manis.

"Ini... kalung peninggalan _Kaa-san_ ku..." ucapku pelan. Bisa kurasakan raut wajahku yang mulai muram, tapi aku tetap tak ingin Ia melihatku sedih.

"Peninggalan?" Ia bertanya lagi, masih belum mengerti apa maksudku.

"Iya," aku menepuk puncak kepalanya, dan mulai mengacak-acak helaian rambut coklatnya. "Dia sudah pergi, dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi..."

"_Nii-chan_... tidak kesepian?" Ia bertanya pelan.

"Memang kesepian sih, tapi mau bagaimana—"

_**GREP!**_

Ucapanku terhenti saat tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan erat menyergap lengan kiriku. Ia... memeluk erat lengan kiriku dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _Nii-chan_ juga! _Nii-chan_ tidak akan kesepian lagi!" ucapnya keras. Aku bisa melihatnya... sebuah keyakinan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua bola mata _emerald_ itu. sejenak aku terdiam, hingga akhirnya lenganku mulai tergerak memeluk tubuh mungil itu. tubuh yang begitu hangat...

"_Arigatou._.." ucapku lembut.

"Hehe~" Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tawa riang seperti biasa. Aku... benar-benar menyayanginya... aku tak mungkin membohongi perasaanku sendiri.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Gaki_..." ucapku seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh mungilnya. Ia tersenyum riang, pipinya yang sedikit dihiasi semburat merah membuatnya makin nampak manis.

"Janji!" Ia mengacungkan kelingking kanannya padaku. "Kita akan selalu bersama, _Nii-chan!_ Apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!" ucapnya penuh semangat. Aku tersenyum lembut, mengait kan kedua jari kelingking kami. Ya... apapun yang terjadi, kita akan selalu bersama.

_**Tapi kenapa...? saat itu...**_

Hari itu aku datang seperti biasa. Tapi ada yang aneh, entah mengapa hari itu Ia belum datang. Kupikir ia hanya terlambat, karenanya aku terus menunggu. Lama sekali aku menunggu sambil mengusap-usap kuro dan shiro, tapi ia tak datang. Hingga matahari terbenam dan langit berubah gelap pun, ia tetap tak datang.

Saat itu aku hanya berjalan pulang sambil berpikir, mungkin hari ini ada alasan tertentu hingga Ia tak bisa datang. Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya. Hari berikutnya pun sama, selama apapun aku menunggu di sana, Ia tak pernah datang. Dan terus begitu seterusnya.

_**Aku... tak pernah bertemu dengan dia lagi...**_

**.**

—_10 tahun kemudian__**—**_

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

"Jangan khawatir _Kaa-san_, aku dan semua barangku sudah sampai di _apartement_ dengan selamat kok!" seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang tak begitu tinggi dengan rambut coklatnya sejak tadi tengah repot keluar dan masuk sebuah _apartement_.

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu... Ingat Teito, jika kau butuh sesuatu jangan malu untuk menghubungi kami.__**"**_

''Iya, aku tahu _Kaa-san! _ Bisa kita sudahi dulu percakapan ini? Aku harus segera merapikan barang-barangku."

"_Baiklah, Jaa Teito. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang.__**"**_

"Ya, _arigatou Kaa-san_."

'_Tuuttt... Tuuttt... Tuuttt...__**'**_

Dan sambungan telfon itupun terputus. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas berat. Punya Ibu yang _over protective_ kadang memang sedikit merepotkan. Pemuda berambut coklat itu biasa dikenal dengan nama **Teito Klein**. Putra tunggal keluarga Klein yang memiliki sebuah perusahaan industri yang cukup terkenal.

Hari ini sebenarnya sangat merepotkan bagi Teito, karena hari ini Ia pindah dari rumah orang tua-nya menuju _apartement_ yang lokasinya terbilang cukup strategis karena dekat dengan tempat kuliahnya. Hidup bebas tanpa aturan orang tua ialah harapan Teito sejak dulu, dan kini akhirnya terkabul!

"Ternyata pindahan itu pekerjaan berat juga ya..." keluh Teito yang mulai pegal karena sejak tadi Ia harus mondar-mandir mengangkut kotak-kotak berisi barangnya kedalam _apartement._ Mulai besok, pemuda bermata _emerald_ ini akan resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Sulit dipercaya memang, orang lain pun pasti tidak percaya bahwa pemuda yang memiliki tubuh lumayan mungil dan wajah manis ini adalah seorang mahasiswa. "Eh? Tunggu... kenapa kotaknya kurang satu?" heran Teito.

"Aduh! Di mana sih kotak yang terakhir? Tidak lucu kalau barangku sampai hilang kan!" keluh Teito sambil terus mondar-mandir dari luar ke dalam. Mencari kotak terakhir yang ntah ada di mana itu. "Uh, Dimana sih—**GYAAA!**"

_**Ceklek...**_

_**BRUK!**_

Saking repotnya Teito mengurus acara pindahan-nya, Ia sampai tak sadar bahwa kotak yang dicari-carinya itu ternyata berada tepat ada di samping kakinya sendiri! Dan tentunya, tepat ketika Ia sedang bingung mencari hingga tak memperhatikan jalan, kotak itu berhasil menyandung-nya.

'_Tunggu... kok nggak sakit sih..?'_ batin Teito bingung karena Ia tak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya yang seharusnya membentur lantai dengan keras itu. Kalau sampai ada tetangga yang lihat, pasti malu-maluin banget tuh, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan pemuda manis ini.

Perlahan Teito membuka matanya, ingin tahu kenapa tubuhnya malah tidak sakit saat seharusnya bertemu kontak dengan lantai. Dan seketika itu juga mata _emerald_-nya membulat sempurna saat tahu apa yang membuat tubuhnya tidak sakit.

_Blue_ _sapphire... _warna yang menggambarkan dasar lautan, seakan menghanyutkan Teito detik itu juga. Warna itulah yang pertama kali dilihat Teito ketika Ia membuka matanya. Lebih tepatnya yang dilihat Teito adalah sepasang mata _Blue_ _sapphire _ yang memandang lurus kearahnya.

Ternyata, oh ternyata! Teito jatuh menindih seseorang! Orang malang yang jadi matras Teito itu awalnya hanya membuka pintu _apartement_-nya yang terletak tepat di depan _apartement_ Teito, bermaksud pergi ke luar. Tapi siapa sangka? Baru dua langkah dari pintu, Dia ditabrak dan ditindih oleh Teito yang tidak sengaja tersandung kotak barang dan jatuh.

'_Nasib buruk...'_ itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan menindihku?" tegur pria yang ditindih oleh Teito itu. merasa sedikit kesal, karena pemuda berambut coklat itu justru terpaku melihatnya. Teguran itu berhasil menyadarkan Teito dari rasa kagetnya. Dengan segera pemuda mungil itu bangkit.

"_G—Gomenasai!_" pinta Teito sambil sedikit membungkuk. Kini dalam diri Teito, perasaan malu _plus_ bersalah memenuhi pikirannya. Setelah Teito bangkit, pria itu pun ikut bangkit. Ia sedikit menyisir dengan jari rambut pirangnya yang jadi agak berantakan. Kemudian dipandangnya Teito yang mesih sedikit menundukkan kepala. Pandangannya beralih pada beberapa kotak yang masih berserakan di dekat pintu _apartement_ Teito yang kini terbuka lebar, sebuah kesimpulan muncul dalam otak pria itu.

"Kau... baru pindah? Pantas saja aku merasa belum pernah melihatmu di sini," ucap Pria itu.

"Uhk.. i—iya..." jawab Teito pelan, masih terlalu malu karena memberikan kesan buruk saat bertemu tetangga barunya. "Ano... aku sungguh minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi..." ucap Teito lagi.

"Tidak, bukan masalah. Ngomong-ngomong kemana orang tuamu nak?" tanya pria pirang itu lagi.

'_**Nak?**__'_ batin Teito mengernyit heran.

"Keterlaluan sekali mereka, menyuruh bocah sepertimu merapikan barang pindahan sendirian," tambah pria itu lagi.

'_Hei, hei... t—tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau orang ini...'_ batin Teito lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau murid SMP mana? Ah, apa jangan-jangan kau murid SMA?"

Telinga Teito serasa amat panas mendengar kata-kata semacam 'bocah', 'murid SMP', dan 'Murid SMA'! Padahal jelas-jelas mulai besok Ia akan memulai kehidupannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa! Teito mengepalkan tangannya erat. Berusaha menahan sifat buruknya yang biasa keluar saat dia marah atau terhina.

"Hei, Bocah?" panggil Pria itu lagi, karena Teito masih terdiam. Mari hitung mundur!

**3..**

**2..**

**1..**

_**BRUAK!**_

Dengan segera tubuh pria tadi menghantam tembok dengan keras. Oh, kok bisa? Mari kita lihat tayangan-nya dalam _slow motion! _ Ternyata Teito dengan gerakan yang amat cepat hingga sulit ditangkap mata, telah berhasil menonjok perut pria tadi!

"Dengar baik-baik tuan sok tahu! Namaku Teito Klein, 18 tahun! Dan mulai besok, aku resmi menjadi seorang mahasiswa! Camkan itu baik-baik dalam kepalamu!" seru Teito keras sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam _apartement_-nya sendiri, dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Sepeninggal Teito, pria tadi berusaha untuk bangkit sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang jadi korban tonjokan Teito. "_Kuso_... mimpi apa aku semalam?" keluhnya. Tapi tak berselang lama, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah pria itu. "Teito Klein, orang yang menarik. Sayangnya kau belum dengar namaku Teito."

"Namaku... **Frau Birkin**."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hana: <strong>Uhk... Hana lagi nggak bisa banyak omong... Hana Cuma bisa bilang maaf dan tolong jangan keroyok Hana karena udah publish fic baru lagi, padahal masih ada utang fanfic yang belum updet... (=w=)V

Habis mau gimana lagi? Nanti kalau ide fic ini dipendam terus di otak, lama-lama bakal hilang. Sayang dong! XOOO

Jadi, gomenasai Minna-san! m(_ _)m

Hana usahakan berikutnya fic 'Violin' kok yang updet! Sabar dikit ya... (^w^)/

Ok, sekian dari Hana! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak _typo_, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah! Jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** ya!

* * *

><p>'<em>Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made __with the __**heart**__ ... not by __**hatred**__ ...'_

_By_

_**Hanabi Kaori**_


End file.
